Piratica
by MidnightRaven323
Summary: *Sequel to I gotta Go My Own Way* A year has passed,a new enemy has appeared and old scars are reopened. Now Lani and the Lost Boys are racing to find the fabled Grimoire, the book of magic itself. But in a place where magic and belief reign supreme, it's quite easy for Pride and Jelousy to tear apart Love... And one more thing,who is the Grimoire's Keeper?
1. Prologue

_**Tadaa~~~ The long –awaited sequel to I Gotta Go My Own Way is here! Here we have a new plot, new enemies, and a new cast as well!  
**_

_**In my head, Lailani is currently played by Sam Pinto(Filipina Model), as can be seen on the cover image, while Rufio is played by Boo Boo Stewart ^-^ A bit farfetched, maybe, but I love Boo Boo!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOOK, TINKERBELL AND FRIENDS OR ANY OTHER RECOGNIZABLE CONTENT BUT I DO OWN LANI AND THE NEW STORY PLOT.**_

* * *

_**Piratica  
**__'Treasure, that is what you are_  
_ Honey, you're my golden star_  
_ You know you can make my wish come true_  
_ If you let me treasure you_  
_ If you let me treasure you_'

* * *

If you head towards the second star to the right and fly straight on till morning, you'll come to Neverland, a magical island where mermaids play and children never grow up. When you arrive, you might hear something like the tinkling of little bells. Follow that sound and you'll find Pixie Hollow, the secret heart of Neverland.

A great old maple grows in Pixie Hollow and in it lives hundreds of fairies and sparrowmen. Among them was Tinker Bell, right-hand fairy of Peter Pan before he left for the Mainland. They were reunited years later, when the evil Captain Hook kidnapped the grown-up Peter's children and caused him and his eldest daughter to come to Neverland and rescue them.

Tinker Bell was in the middle of sorting through her found 'lost things' when Spring, a Message-Talent fairy crashed through her door, only to hover over her shoulder panting slightly, as if she'd flown a great distance.

"Tink! I have…a message…from Rufio. He said to meet him…by Crocodile Creek!" Spring said, in between huffs.

In that instant, Tink already knew what this about. Without a second thought, she dropped what she was doing and flew out the door.

"Thanks for the message! Fly with you later!" She called back to Spring, who could only shake her head in exasperation.

Flying as fast as she could, Tinker Bell wove her way down the corridors and out of the Home Tree with haste. The Lost Boys' leader was never patient, and he'd been waiting for this day since the year before.

She made it to Crocodile Creek in record time, if she did say so herself. Except, she was flying with so much speed, it was difficult to stop.

"Brakes! I need brakes! Help – _Oomph_!" She collided head first into a large leaf.

"Tinker Bell, that you?"

The Lost Boys' chief himself emerged from behind some trees upstream.

"Right here." Tink answered rubbing her forehead before flitting up to perch on Rufio's shoulder.

Ever since the grown-up Peter left with his family, relations between the two of them smoothed over and a partnership formed, just like the one between herself and Peter. Actually, not quite. Tinkerbell served as more of an advisor than actual partner.

The events from last year affected everything and everyone, no matter how little the change. Everything seemed more…Right. Even the Boys had changed, appearance-wise anyway.

They didn't grow up, no, never that. They only aged.

Their excuse for letting themselves age was "Lani's gonna look different when she comes back, right? We wanna change too!"

Speaking of whom…

"It's been a full year on the Mainland, hasn't it?" Rufio questioned his tone even, not betraying the thoughts and emotions churning within him.

"Yes, it has," Tink replied. "I was going to head over there tonight."

* * *

_Melrose High, Avondale, Arizona_

"Ladies, do you know what day it is?" A blonde girl grinned, addressing four others enjoying their free period.

Two were African-American; one was eating a Mars bar while the other was on her phone. The other two consisted of another blonde, absentmindedly twirling her hair, and a raven-haired Asian, chewing on some gum.

"Um,Friday?" The other blonde offered in her valley girl accent.

"Yes, Desiree, but no," the first blonde shook her head. "Anyone else but Miss California over here?" she patted Desiree's head lightly.

"How can it be a yes but no?" Desiree asked confusedly. She was a little…_slower_ than the others.

"Never mind Des, never mind. can't ya'll see I'm tryin' ta eat here?"The larger of the two darker girls said, and to emphasize her point, she took another bite out of her chocolate bar.

"Sorry, we would hate to bother you, Kirresha," the first blonde said sarcastically.

"Easy there, Cerise," Lailani smiled, before blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Pfft," Cerise scoffed. "Come _on_, Lala! _You_ of all people should know what today is!"

"They're just messin' wit'chu ," the last member of their little group spoke up, pocketing her phone. "We all know it's the last day of school!"

"Thank you, Tasha!" Cerise exclaimed, satisfied that someone actually bothered to answer her question.

"And we have fifteen minutes till the bell rings," Lani added. "Free period too."

"Fifteen minutes?!" Tasha repeated. "We only have fifteen minutes to get changed out of these uniforms, move it girls!"

And with that, the dark skinned girl picked up everyone's bags and practically shoved them into their owners' arms before dragging them to the nearest girl's lavatory.

* * *

"Remind me _again_ why Melrose makes its students where two inch heels?" Lani complained, kicking off her school shoes.

"Apparently it makes us look more _classy_," Cerise answered. "Though I don't see how with skirts this short." At that, she tugged off her red and black plaid school skirt and replaced it with one of her own.

"Preach it!" Encouraged Tasha, loosening the red school tie around her neck.

They shared a laugh as the others switched their school uniform with their own clothes that they had stashed in their bags. The bell went and whoops of joy and laughter were heard as more girls began to occupy the bathroom.

School was officially out for the year.

Lani quickly donned in pale slim-fit jeans, coupled with a white midriff-baring top and long-sleeved denim button-up over it. She promptly shoved her uniform and school shoes into her navy blue gym-bag, moving her basket ball and fencing sword aside to make room.

Lacing up the black sneakers now on her feet and throwing her hair up into a ponytail, she waited for her other friends to finish dressing.

Kirresha was the first to announce their next destination.

"To the Court!"

* * *

The Court was three blocks away from Melrose High, and less than two blocks away from everyone's houses. Therefore, it was the most popular hang-out for the high school crowd, especially since the adults acknowledged this as a student-only zone.

The walk from school to the Court wasn't very far, but it seemed longer than usual with the heat bearing down on them. Despite it being supposedly winter, it felt like late summer. Cerise had already shed the cropped jacket she'd been wearing, and Lani had done the same with her denim shirt.

By the time they arrived, the boys were already there and playing basketball.

"Shirts versus Skins, yum~~~" Desiree said appreciatively, eying a tall brunet who was the skin's team Centre as they sat on the first two steps of the metal bleachers bordering the Court.

"Hola, chicas," a tanned boy with unruly black hair greeted as he took a seat a step down from them.

"Hey, Lupo," Lani greeted. "How'd you lot get here so fast?"

"Warren got his licence two weeks ago," Lupo jerked his head towards the brunet Des had been eyeing earlier. "And DJ got his older bro to drive as well."

"Dayuum!" Tasha suddenly exclaimed, making her friends snap their heads towards her, but her eyes were drawn to the shirtless youth playing as Power Forward. "Who's that? I ain't ever seen him around here before."

Lupo looked to where Tasha's attentions were, and he only shrugged. "We were a player short and he knew how to play. He's pretty good too. 'Said his name's Dante."

'_Dante?'_ Lani cocked her head slightly. He was tall, standing at least a head taller than herself with tanned skin and a clearly well toned body. His hair was black and spiky, with blood red highlights here and there.

He looked so familiar, but at the same time, not at all. He looked like…

"Hey Lani! Shoot, girl, shoot!" She was jerked out of her thoughts by Dj's loud voice. It was only then she had noticed that their ball had rolled by her feet.

She picked up the ball, tossing it from hand to hand for a few moments then took a few steps forwards, preparing to shoot. She doubted it would make it, she was at the edge of the court, but oh well. With that last though, she made the shot, watching the ball seemingly in slow motion as it neared the basket.

"Yes!" she cheered as the shot went in, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She fist-bumped Lupo when she sat back down.

"Girl, I think new boy's lookin' your way," Tasha cooed.

No. It couldn't be…could it?

He smirked.

Okay, maybe it could be. There was only one person Lani would associate with such a signature quirk, and he was supposed to be over a hundred thousand miles away.

But then she supposed that she would hardly recognize Rufio without is triple -striped hair and red and leather ensemble. Though, now that she looked closer, there were definite similarities.

Instead of the three big stripes in his hair, only the tips of his hair had the red highlights, and in place of the array of bones around his neck, there was simply a shark-tooth necklace. Also, he was wearing different clothing to fit in.

For some reason, Rufio –or Dante, as he had told the others- kept looking back and forth between herself and someplace else.

Following his line of sight, she saw a familiar golden glow, visible even with the mid-day sun shining.

'_Tinker Bell?'_ Yes, that glittery glow was unmistakeable._ 'But why?'_

And then it hit her, the reason why Rufio had shown himself and why Tink was hiding behind the bleachers: It had been exactly one year.

As if Rufio knew that she had figured it out, he called to the rest of his team and said it was time for him to go. Nodding at the invites to play again sometime, he shared one last glance with Lani before he left the vincity.

Knowing that it was time for her to go, she turned to her friends. "I have to go, I still have, um… things to pack…"

"Why? Where are you going?" Cerise asked, giving her friend her full attention.

"Dad's sending me to a boarding school in London, remember?" She asked, using the excuse that she and the old Pan had come up with to explain her absence. It was a good excuse, considering that she had also mentioned that it was a strict school and her communication with her friends would be next to non-existent.

"Oh, that's right! You're totally ditching us for some stuck-up boarding school pricks!

"Cerise –"

"YA'LL LISTEN UP!"

" LANI'S LEAVING US SO GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND SAY BYE!"

Kirresha and Tasha's loud announcement was instantly met with waves and choruses of _'Bye Lani'_ s and '_See ya Lani'_ or in Lupo's case '_Ciao chica, don't go forgetin' us, ya' hear?'_

Ha, like that would ever happen.

"Don't worry guys, I won't be gone forever."

* * *

Now usually, when a school girl finds herself pulled into an alley, the first thing she would do would be flail, scream, and kick her attacker. But not Lani, nope, she did the exact opposite.

"How did _this _happen?" Lani asked in surprise, releasing the taller male from her tight embrace.

"I believe it's called puberty," Rufio answered bluntly. "A lot can change in one year, at least, on the Mainland it does. But apparently the same could happen back home if we wanted it to."

"So you're saying you let yourself grow up?" Lani asked, leaning against the graffiti-covered wall. "Next thing you know, you won't believe in fairies anymore."

"Never. We just aged," he shrugged. "It was Too Small's idea." Lani nodded in understanding. "Besides, I already know fairies exist, how could I doubt that?"

"Knowing is not the same as believing." Lani answered, just as Tinker Bell whizzed towards them, perching on Lailani's shoulder and hugging the girl's neck. "Nice to see you to, Tink," she patted the fairy's head lightly with her finger.

Now that Tinker Bell hadf arrived, Rufio decided it was time for them to go, thinking that Lailani had said goodbye to her family already. "Next stop, Never Land…"

"Not yet," Lani shook her head, taking Rufio's hand and hers before leading the way to her house, while Tink flew off her shoulder and stayed out of sight along the way. "I have to say goodbye to Jack and Magdalene –Maggie," she clarified. "And there's still something I need to get…"

* * *

In the Captani's Quarters of the Jolly Roger, a lone figure was bent over the heavy mahogany table, pouring over the old maps and yellowed texts that littered the table's surface, along with a candle for light and multiple navigation equipment.

Every so often, he would glance at the sand glass at the corner of the room. They were so close to their goal, the sole mission their old Captain had entrusted them with before his untimely demise. Yet they were still getting no where! They could do nothing without the final key ingredient to unlocking the treasure they so desperately seeked. Even if they knew it's location, the chest would remain locked and useless without it's key and the final ingredient.

He held up the parchment in his hands in front of the candle's dying flame, a flame so faint, he almost missed the writing along the margin of the parchment. Visible only…in front of a flame.

He peered at the writing closer, trying to make out the almost invisible words written in a cursive script.

"_Sangre de el custos…_" His eyes narrowed at the passage. "The blood of the Keeper… who's the Keeper?"

* * *

**_Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I wanted to get straight into the story! _**_**I expect feed back, meaning reviews people! **_

_**What do you think will happen next? o.o**_

_**Also, the Link to Lani's outfits can be found on my profile!**_

_**~MidnightRaven323**_


	2. Deja Vu (Re-Post)

_**Oops, accidently reposted the first chapter T^T**_

_**New Cast catchup!**_

_**Lani:Sam Pinto  
Rufio: Boo Boo Stewart  
Jake: Morgan Benoit  
Isabel aka 'Izzy': Madison Pettis  
Leo aka 'Cubby': Cody Simpson  
Dario: Leo Howard  
**_

* * *

_**Piratica  
**'The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came'_

* * *

By the time they reached Never Land, the sun was just starting to rise above the horizon, causing gold threads shot out across the rosy sky like the gold veining in expensive marble.

The golden glow from Tink's pixie dust allowed Lailani to fly virtually through the air, towards the Hangman's Tree, as they blended in with the sky's hues. A little ways in front of her, Tinker Bell flew with Rufio. No, that wasn't right, _guided_ was the more appropriate word. Lani found it strange that though the Chief also glowed with Pixie dust, he was relying on the fairy to do all the work, while he was pulled behind her.

She was about to question the strange occurrence, but something else below them caught her attention.

The Jolly Roger, anchored off shore and still ready to sail on the Never Sea.

"I thought the pirates were defeated?" She asked, seeing a few early risers opening up the few businesses on the court, the majority of which looked like pirates, or otherwise sailors.

"Hook was defeated." Rufio clarified, his voice taking on a sharper edge. "Hook was Pan's rival, sure, but he wasn't the only pirate we had been watching out for. Now someone's taken his place."

She would have to bring up her question again later.

* * *

"_Captain_!"

The young, raven haired-figure barely looked up as his First Mate burst in unannounced into his chambers. His eyes were still scrutinizing the same passage that he had discovered not long ago, having failed at finding any more hidden words on the parchment.

"What is it Izzy?" The Captain asked.

At that, a slender, green-feathered parrot flew into the room, placing a scroll it had in its claws in front of the captain before flying to perch on Izzy's shoulder.

"Skully snatched it up from Torth Mountain." Izzy said, stroking the bird and fixing the black bandana it had on its head.

"It was part of Kyto's hoard?" he asked, lightly tracing the charred edges of the battered scroll.

"Aye, Sir."

That would explain the scorch marks and hints of gold dust.

Skimming the contents of the scroll written in the same script of the hidden message, he resisted the urge to laugh in triumph.

This was it, the clues to the Grimoire, and the instructions to learn the secrets within it. The scroll also revealed the existence of another key figure in this hunt for magic: A Seer, one who had a say in fate, who could alter the course of destiny. . .

"If that's all, you are dismissed," he waved his hand dismissively at the girl, wanting to properly read through the new information he had been given.

Izzy nodded, making her way to the exit with Skully still on her shoulder. She paused at the doorway, remembering another small detail that the lookout had said. "And also, Captain, Rufio has been spotted returning to Never Land, and he isn't alone."

"Oh? In that case, tell Cubby –Leo- to set sail for the Port. If there are any new comers to this island I'd like to of them."

"Aye, Sir." Izzy repeated, then leaving altogether to tell the Ship Master to set sail. She sighed, running a hand through her large curls of light brown hair. "How do you think this venture of ours will turn out, Skully?" She asked the bird.

"_Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"_ The parrot squawked in answer, flying away in a flurry of green feathers.

"Well gee, isn't that comforting . . ."

* * *

"LANI'S BACK! LANI'S BACK! LOST BOYS, LOST BOYS WAKE UP! LANI'S BACK!"

Lailani smiled to herself as she felt a wave of déjà vu wash over her. This was the exact same thing that had happened when she had first come to Never Land. As soon as they stood on ground again, Tinker Bell had taken off like a shot and took it upon herself to wake up the Lost Boys, never mind that it was barely after dawn.

Suddenly finding herself being glomped by half a dozen familiar faces, Lani couldn't help but laugh. "Damn, you guys have g-" She paused in mid-sentence. She had been about to say 'grown up' but that wouldn't be right. "-gotten bigger. Yeah, I'm sure you're all at least a few inches taller."

The day had barely started, the excitement from Lani's return died down and right now the only thing on everyone's mind was food.

Biting into a crisp apple, Lani pulled herself up onto a sturdy branch of a tree not too far from the kitchen. It was funny, despite being called 'Hangman's Tree' their hideout was more like many trees with interlocking branches and close-growing trunks, forming a leafy maze from the canopy with bridges of thick vines and wooden platforms. Bellow her, Rufio leaned against the tree trunk, an amused look on his face as he watched Thud Butt arguing with Don't Ask and Latchboy over who would get the last blueberry muffin. Nearby, No Nap, Pockets, and Too Small play-fought with wooden swords while Ace stood by as the referee.

Other Boys who Lani had only met and spoke with briefly or a handful who must have been new –judging by their modern appearance- were still digging into their breakfasts or otherwise occupying themselves one way or another.

"They're getting real good," Lani commented, seeing Too Small fending off a double attack from No Nap and Pockets. Having finished with her apple, she tossed the core toward a bush she caught a pair of rabbit ears poking out of.

Rufio grunted in agreement, though he frowned when he noticed No Nap leaving his left side open more than he would of liked. "Soon, they'll be doing just fine holding their own."

She smiled, reaching into her jean pocket to touch the familiar coolness of the silver vial. It was the main reason she had stopped by her house before leaving for Neverland. Now that she was here, it was time to return it to its rightful owner. "Hey Rufio, catch!"

He barely looked up, deftly catching the objet that Lani had tossed down. Staring at it, he realized it was the silver vial containing the healing cordial he had given to her the previous year. He held it by the chain in front of him, watching a ray of sunlight reflecting off the shiny surface. Shaking his head with a smile, he tossed it back up to her. "Hold onto it for me."

Lani caught it and place it around her neck once more, and then a loud caw near her ear made her wince. Looking around for the source of the sound, she caught sight of a green parrot with a black bandana landing on the wooden railings of a flight of stairs leading to the rest of the hideout.

"Hey it's Skully!" Pockets explained. "Hey Chief, I think he has somethin'!

"Damned pirates. . ."Rufio spat, retrieving a small piece of rolled up parchment from the bird's leg. His eyes skimmed over the words written in black ink with Tink hovering over his shoulder, reading as well. Apparently they didn't like what they had read, since Rufio had scrunched up the paper and tossed it away, not caring where it landed while Tink's golden glow flushed red.

"Thud, Lani and Dario, grab a sword," he instructed picking up his golden sword that Tink had been trying to drag behind her.

Lani had recognized Thud, but she didn't know who Dario was. It turns out the brunet was one of the older ones, and apparently one of Rufio's best with a sword. But why would they need swords anyway? And Thud Butt was Rufio's Lieutenant, what was suddenly so important?

"Rufio, where are we going?" She asked, gratefully accepting a slim silver sword Latchboy had handed her.

"Down to the Port," Rufio answered. "It seems that the new _kapitan_ wants to _talk._"

* * *

They reached the Port at around mid-morning, Rufio frowning at the large number of pirates present. A tall, well-built blond with a rounded face ushered them onto the deck of the Jolly Roger, the small group tensing at all the eyes looking their way.

The ship was exactly as Lani remembered it, to the point where she had to make sure that Rufio was still in front of her and not dying on the quarterdeck as she remembered. She could see it so clearly, as if the final battle was happening all over again, only this time she was watching the chaos instead of fighting in it. But she knew it was just her memories resurfacing.

A strangely familiar voice broke through her reminiscing.

"Thanks Cubby, I'll take it from here. The Captain wants to see them."

The blond, 'Cubby', groaned in annoyance. "I told you to stop calling me that, Izzy! I'm not ten years old anymore!" He left them anyways, muttering under his breath about stupid first mates and dolphins being better than people.

Lani glanced at the newcomer, taking in what stood out most about them. Surprisingly, the other pirate was female, looking not much older than herself. Lani also took note of the wild, light brown curls and loose, pale pink shirt the other girl wore. Those two things made her look twice, and suddenly, an image of a much younger girl with shorter curls running around in a pink dress swam before her eyes.

Lani blinked twice, and then cautiously asked, "Isabel?"

The girl, Izzy, paused in mid-step barely a few meters away from the Captain's Quarters. She slowly turned around, taking a closer look at the black haired girl who had accompanied Rufio's vanguard. She hadn't really payed much attention to her, since she was practically hiding behind Rufio the entire time. When she realized who she was looking at, she gasped. "Lailani?"

Rufio looked between the two girls, exchanging looks with Dario and Thud who were also clueless to how Lailani knew the Jolly Roger's new First Mate.

A brief explanation was provided by Lani, explaining that Izzy –or Isabel as Lani called her – was also one of Wendy's orphans, like a younger sister to Lani. At least, that was before she was separated from them during a trip to the beach. Wendy had fretted for weeks afterwards, not knowing what would happen to Izzy. At that point Izzy had interjected, saying that shortly afterwards she had met Cubby after literally running into him after nabbing an apple from cart.

That had been 6 years ago. No one had ever seen or heard from Izzy again until now.

"Enough of that," Izzay waved off. "The Captain is waiting. . ."

* * *

The Captain was seated behind his desk –Skully perched on his shoulder- when Izzy ushered his 'guests' in.

"Rufio," he greeted as the Chief entered, along with his 'entourage' and the First Mate.

"Jake." Rufio answered curtly.

Jake rested his chin in his hand.". . .There should be a _Captain_ in there somewhere. . ."

Rufio ignored him, not wanting to spend any more time surrounded by pirates than needed. His hand never strayed from the hilt of his sword. "What business do you have here, Jake?"

"A little birdie told me . . . that there was a new face on the island." Jake answered, his voice almost playful as he stroked Skully's green feathers. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at the girl who had come in with Rufio, almost blocked from his sight by the Chief. "I take it that's you?"

Lani didn't like it here, the Jolly Roger reminded her too much of the previous year's events. Despite the fact that Hook was gone, the new Captain resembled him in such a way it was impossible they weren't related. Just as Hook had, Jake intimidated her. There was a look in his eyes that sent a chill down her spine.

She covered up her unease with her usual front. "I wouldn't know, I'm not exactly a new face."

"Is that right. . ." Jake trailed off, reaching out and plucking a single scroll from a pile beside the desk. His eyes skimmed over it before waving his hand in a shooing motion. "Leave us, this is a talk between leaders," he slid the scroll towards Rufio.

Rufio eyes the scroll, brow furrowing at what was written. "Thud, you and the others wait for me back at the Port. This won't take long. . .."

Izzy held the door open for them. Lani was the first to leave, confident that Rufio could hold his own should things go wrong. Dario followed shortly after, though Thud Butt lingered a little longer, shaking his head but following after the other two nonetheless. After nodding at the Captain, Izzy left also.

Rufio had finished reading the majority of the scroll, but he was still puzzled as to why Jake had shown him this.

Why the sudden interest in the Grimoire?

* * *

_**There was actually suppose to be two more scenes but I sort of got lazy and cut it off there… So instead, how about a sneak peak at the next chapter?**_

**_Up next. . ._**

_"Captain, there has been another arrival."_

_"Oh?"_

_..._

_"What's your name, sweetie?"_

_"Angelique, "the girl responded meekly. "My name is Angelique."_

_**You can imagine what happens next. Those few lines are sort of like the previews that they show on TV shows about the following episode XD **_

_**~MidnightRaven323**_


End file.
